


Second Chances

by Swani



Series: Oneshots [14]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami breaks it off with Korra, but will Korra get a second chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chances

"Go talk to her."

"What? No!"

Bolin put his hands on his hips. "You two have been avoiding each other for days!"

Korra crossed her arms and leaned against the wall and shrugged indignantly. She knew Bolin was right, but she didn't want to be the first to cave. Asami usually was the first to apologize first after they fought, but it had been almost a week since Asami last spoke to her.

"Korra…"

She sighed and shook her head. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

Bolin crossed his arms and nodded. "Damn right you will."

Korra raised her middle finger at him as she made her way through the crowded dance floor and pounding music to the table where Opal and Asami were sitting.

Opal glanced up and saw Korra approaching, she frowned and met Korra before she reached the table.

"She doesn't want to see you," Opal said softly.

"I don't care, Opal, just let me talk to her," Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Korra, she's still really hurt."

"Hurt?" Korra raised her eyebrows. "What does she have to be hurt about? We just had a fight."

"You blew her off."

"I just forgot about a dinner date," Korra said with a shrug. "It's not like it was it was some kind of a milestone or something."

Opal looked away nervously and Korra's eyes widened in response. "Wait, did I fuck something up?"

"Majorly," Opal said biting her lip.

"Wow, wow, wow, what did I fuck up?" Korra asked desperately.

Opal shook her head and sighed. "Look, Korra, I'm not going to stand here and point out everything you did wrong. I took Asami out tonight to get her mind off of you, but if you want to start groveling, I'll go sit with my boyfriend."

"Please, do," Korra said with a heavy sigh. She turned to Asami and slid into the empty seat at table. "Hey."

"Hi," Asami said, not looking up from her drink. "I take it Opal bailed?"

"Went to talk to Bolin."

"I had a feeling they set this up," Asami said with a sigh as she took a sip.

"Look, I'm sorry I missed dinner," Korra said, rubbing the back of her neck. "I got caught up playing video games with Bolin."

"Nice to know where I stand in your life," Asami mumbled.

"'Sami…I'm sorry," Korra said somberly. "Opal said I fucked up something pretty big."

"Yes, you did," Asami said lifting her disinterested gaze to Korra. "But I guess that doesn't really matter anymore now does it?"

"Would you at least tell me what is was?"

"We've been together from three years. So, I figured it was time to make a change in our lives," Asami reached down and opened her clutch purse, reaching into it and pulling out envelop. "I figured this is why Opal was taking me out tonight so I just brought this stuff with me."

She slid the envelope across the table and Korra opened it tentatively. She unfolded the papers and her heart dropped as she read it.

"You…bought a condo?" Korra asked softly.

"For us to move into together."

"You wanted to move in with me?"

"There's more," Asami said, taking another sip. "I got that engineering promotion."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Korra shook her head. "I am so sorry, Asami. I screwed everything up."

"I'm not done yet," Asami said bitingly, her anger obviously growing. Korra raised her eyebrows. "Oh, yeah. There's still more."

Asami thrust her hand into her clutch purse and pulled out a rectangular box and threw it at Korra.

"I spent months working on that," Asami seethed.

Korra's hands were shaking as she opened the box. Her eyes brimmed with tears and her breath caught in her throat when she saw the glass pendant on a silk ribbon.

"I was going to propose," Asami said quietly, taking a sip from her drink. "I was on cloud nine that day. I got the promotion I've been working years for. I used the fucking signing bonus to buy that condo. It's a fucking penthouse on the east side, by the way. There was still enough to put away for savings. I wanted to marry you. I wanted us to start a life and a family together."

"Babe, please, I'm sorry," Korra said desperately.

Asami stood, purse in hand, and shook her head. "I'm done, Korra. You have made it clear to me time and time again that I have wasted the last three years of my life."

Korra shot up and moved in front of Asami. "No! I screwed up; I get it! I love you! It won't happen again!"

"Yeah, it won't," Asami said, looking down at the other woman. She bit her lip and fought against the tears. "Goodbye, Korra."

Heartbroken and wide-eyed, Korra watched Asami leave the bar and her life. Bolin and Opal moved to Korra slowly.

"Korra?" Bolin asked tentatively.

"She left me," Korra whispered.

Opal bit her lip and wrapped her arms around Korra as the other woman began to sob.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me move, guys," Asami said as Opal and Bolin set boxes down in the condo.

"What are friends for?" Bolin asked, wiping the sweat from his brow. Opal nodded in agreement as Asami went to the fridge and retrieved three beers and passing them out.

"Break?" She asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Oh, yes," Opal said, collapsing next to Asami. "So, how is the sterling world of non-grunt work?"

"I actually get to work on my own projects," Asami said running a hand through her hair. "I had these plans for years and I was going to throw them out because I never thought I'd get to work on them. When I was going to, Korra stopped me and…"

She trailed off and closed her mouth slowly. Bolin and Opal looked at each other nervously. It had been roughly six months since Asami called off their relationship and Korra was a topic that Bolin and Opal had hesitated to bring up around Asami.

"So, um, how is she doing?" Asami asked not looking up from her beer.

Bolin's eyes widened and Opal shifted. "She's…not really doing well."

Asami snapped her gaze to Bolin, emerald eyes full of concern.

"She's been depressed. She's drinking. She lost her job," Bolin said softly. "She's trying to hide it though."

"Drinking?" Asami asked quietly.

"We live together, Asami, I've noticed that there have been a lot more alcohol bottles in the recycling," Bolin said taking a sip from his beer.

"She lost her job?"

"Yeah, I guess she was just totally checked out. Screwed up a shipping order. Damaged a lot of goods," Bolin shifted and cleared his throat. "I don't know what she's going to do when Opal and I move into together next month."

"You guys are moving into together?" Asami asked, almost astonished.

"Yeah. Look, I love Korra," Bolin said with a frown. "But I'm not going to baby her while she gets her life together."

"Baby her?" Asami said indignantly. "Are you serious? Do you know how much she did for you? She took you into her apartment when Mako left Republic City, she set you up with Opal when you were to cowardly to talk to her, she got you a job, and she helped you pay off your car!"

Bolin looked away guiltily and Opal shifted uncomfortably.

"It's not that we don't know that," Opal said. "We just want to be able to start our life together."

"We care about Korra, but we can't really afford to wait around for her to get her life together," Bolin said somberly. "There's a house on the market that we want."

Asami was shaking with anger. They were just going to leave Korra on the street? She had done everything for Bolin when his life fell apart; she kept everyone going when they were lost and upset.

The engineer's shoulders slumped with a sudden realization; Korra had always taken the time to help Asami relax after a stressful day. She always made her coffee in the morning and called every day to make sure she had lunch. She stopped Asami from throwing away the designs that were making her successful now. Sure, she was forgetful, but Korra had been there every step of the way. She had been Asami's rock and her strength.

Asami sat forward and put her head in her hands. "I've made a terrible mistake."

"What do you mean?" Bolin asked.

"I threw away the love of my life," She whispered. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid," Opal said resting her hand on Asami's knee. "You had a right to be mad."

"Honestly, it was my fault," Bolin said with a heavy sigh. "I kept pestering her for just one more game."

Asami wiped a tear away with the back of her hand. "I've been so damn miserable," She mumbled. "Sure, I'm a professional success but all I do is work. It's all I know how to do. I sleep alone and I wake up alone. I only eat when I'm starving. I'm an emotionless void. I want her back."

* * *

Korra ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Her eyes fell to the framed picture of her and Asami from their third anniversary. Korra smiled softly as her fingers ran over Asami's face. She knew that she would always love her and no one would ever match up to her. However, she had accepted that her time with Asami was over and she just wanted the other woman to be happy.

She moved the bathroom and checked her face in the mirror. She turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on her face.

"Come on, Korra," She whispered to herself. "Snap out of it. You can be heartbroken, but don't let it rule your life."

An urgent pounding on the front door snapped her from her mantra. She frowned as the pounding grew more and more insistent. She moved to the door and flung it open in irritation.

"What is so damned important?" She barked.

Her heart stopped when she saw Asami staring down at her. Emerald eyes locked on blue.

"Hi," Asami said softly.

"Hey," Korra said. She looked Asami over. "You look good."

"So do you."

Korra snorted. "No, I don't."

"No, not really," Asami admitted. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Korra stepped aside and watched the woman she loved more than life itself walk cautiously into her apartment. "So, what brings you here?"

"Finally moving into the penthouse," Asami said looking around. "I still have some stuff here."

Korra's shoulders slumped. "You're moving in there?"

"I paid for it, I might as well use it. I've put it off long enough," Asami said shifting slightly. "Is my stuff still in our…your room?"

"Yeah. I'll grab a box for you," Korra whispered. "So, how have you been? How's work?"

"Work is great," Asami said as she followed Korra to the bedroom. "I finally get to work on my own stuff."

"I'm glad. Have you been remembering to eat lunch?"

"Do I ever?"

"Not if I don't remind you," Korra said with a hint of a teasing smile.

Asami smiled softly. Korra returned it with a tender smile of her own. She turned and emptied a box of books.

"This should be big enough," Korra said handing it to Asami.

"Thank you," Asami said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Korra looked at Asami with a curious expression. "What for?"

"Everything," Asami said, dropping the box onto the floor and wrapping her arms around herself. "I was just mad at you that night. I don't know why I did what I did."

"You did it because you deserve better," Korra said quietly. "I'm sorry you wasted those years with me."

"I'm not," Asami said tearfully. "And they weren't wasted, they were the happiest years of my life."

Korra attempted to blink away the tears. "Mine too."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I wasn't taking our relationship seriously. We had been in the same place for years. We were in a rut."

"I know. We were waiting for that promotion," Asami said, sitting down on the bed. "It's been six months and I've never been this miserable."

"You need to talk about it?" Korra asked sitting next to Asami.

Asami looked to Korra and shook her head. Korra chewed the inside of her cheek nervously as Asami leaned in. Asami's eyes fluttered shut as she was within inches of Korra. After a long moment, Korra tilted her head and met Asami's lips.

The moment their lips touched built up tension and passion exploded. Clothing was quickly shed and bodies were given to each other. Their kisses were bruising and hard. Asami's touch was like lightening on Korra's skin. Korra shoved her onto the bed. Asami latched to her pulse point, sucking hard.

Their lovemaking was frantic and full of emotion. The intensity brought them both to tears when they finally collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

"I've missed this," Asami whispered as she nuzzled into Korra's shoulder.

She chuckled softly and slipped her arms around Asami, pulling her closer. "Me too."

"I've missed you," Asami said, her fingers tracing absent circles on Korra's stomach. "I've missed us."

"I've cried every day about the life I threw away," Korra said blankly, staring at the ceiling. "We were supposed to get married, have a family, and just be happy."

Asami kissed Korra's cheek. "We still can," She whispered softly.

Korra turned her head with wide eyes. "What?"

"I told you, I'm sorry. I want us back," Asami said propping herself up. "I was so stupid. I was just hurt and angry that night. I was miserable that next morning. I was so stupid not to call you."

Asami shook her head when Korra cupped her face. "I love you," Korra whispered before capturing Asami's lips.

The engineer smiled against Korra's lips. She pushed Korra back onto the bed.

"I love you, too," She whispered before dipping her head down for a kiss. "And I'm never going to let myself forget it again."

Korra chuckled and pulled Asami flush against her.


End file.
